vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
133525-suggestion-give-the-players-something-for-horrible-launre-launch
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wah!? *insert jackie chan meme* they did give you free stuff.. an entire game.. they dnt owe you anything at all. Im part of the "new age" mmo crowd but WTH is with this "gimme this, gimme that" shiz? if ppl are leaving becuz of this lil "re-launch" phase.. goodbye! you would have never stuck around anywayz if this is enough to throw you off the bus. stop being brats throwing tantrums, be patient or go do something else. Edited September 29, 2015 by Alacod | |} ---- ---- ---- It is not a matter of the F2P players feeling they deserve things, it is more about what is good for the company. Think about it a F2P games makes money based on numbers, large numbers of people. The statistics say that you may get 1 out of 100 paying for something, more or less depending on the game and what they are buying. But this is a numbers game and so throwing out something with a negligible cost (say 7 day premium) curries favor as a way to bring back the people that will in time spend cash that may have been pushed away. | |} ---- An entire game that is unplayable. Hah! And let me remind you why this game had to go F2P - Because it was down-down-down on subscribers because of the issues the game had before it's "Re-Launch". And of course the toxic community dominated by sycophants who would rather just troll a player that had a problem instead of supporting him so his problem therefore the games problem would be fixed. This could be a fresh start for this game that might help it rise from where it is now, so please, do me, the rest of the people and the game a favor and shut the *cupcake* up. A couple of boxes as a "compensation" for this tragic re-launch would not be such a huge effort from the devs so you don't need to form a crusade to save them from the respective effort. | |} ---- So you were too cheap to invest in the game and now demand something on launch day? If you waited for months, you can as well wait a day or two longer before you can play. It's worse for us dedicated players who've paid for months and aren't able to play right now. I don't want a week of premium or something shiny, I just want to be able to play again. Most of these whiners aren't intending to pay at all probably. I don't know how many more times people have to say "all mmos have issues at launch days, be it expansions or first launch". Shrug it off, wait a day and come back. It's free to play, meaning you can play it at any given time. Go play something else for a few days and try again? | |} ---- Judging by the nature and posts of all the new players flaming and complaining, I'm not sure if I'm liking the "new" community either. Both Exile and Dom side had their fair share of idiots trolling, just like every other darned mmo out there, be it moba, or mmofps/rpg/whatever. There are plenty of nice players and guilds already in the game willing to take on nice new members. | |} ---- ---- The game isn't working, people complain. That's true for every game out there. I honestly don't care if you like it or not. The fact is people are giving this game a chance it needs badly when they could be flocking to other F2P games out there with less issues. So please, dear white knights, sheathe your swords at least for tonight and let people vent their frustration. | |} ---- ---- or we can burn all the kids at the stake, and watch them leave and go back to world of warcraft. Most definitely not the worst compared to blizzard, or some other Companies Edited September 29, 2015 by Athran | |} ---- That's what you've been doing and here's where it took you - F2P. See if you can ruin this too. | |} ---- it is a fresh start? nothing goes flawlessly ever.. not ever. all you and the OP are doing is whining and throwing a fit becuz you cant do something now even tho you know for a fact they are wrking as hard as they can to get it running smoothly.. its all about you, that is selfish and toxic thinking.. im however just telling you how it is. your attitude and others like you are the issue, they are not doing this to spite you. trust me the world does not revolve around you. that aside and to wrap this up.. the game is free they do not owe you anything at all. and if u subbed read the EULA. Edited September 29, 2015 by Alacod | |} ---- ---- However we must also have Granok Spellslingers to maintain balance. | |} ---- I won't deny that they already have done plenty with making the game F2P and they don't owe us anything, and you guys can hug that close as the game flounders because of little interest. Good intentions don't pay the bills, subscribers do and this launch has cost a lot of them | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- while i agree this may have put some ppl off of the game, for better or worse (il leave my opinion out of that one).. this doomsayer approach you are taking is irrational and is doing more harm then good, that is if you are truly looking out for the best interest of WS and want it to succeed. i would also like to state i wholeheartedly understand your frustration, i am in your position aswell like many others, the deference is that im understanding and patient and that is not a jab at you i get ppl are different.. just step back and calm down a lil.. it'll wrk out :) Edit:typed a wall of text on my phone. Edited September 29, 2015 by Alacod | |} ---- Yea, like it worked out for them the first time :lol: | |} ---- I'm an optimist. | |} ---- The reason Wildstar dropped pop the first time wasn't due to launch; it was due to tedious endgame content and bugs at higher level. My totally honest opinion: the first launch was too early. They tested low level content and didn't test high end content as much as they needed. Pretty much all of that has been rectified. | |} ---- You can hope in one hand and *cupcake* in the other and see which fills up faster. Edited September 29, 2015 by DirtGoblin | |} ---- ---- Depends on what i ate that day. | |} ---- ---- Just stop. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That actually tell a lot about the people playing, especially those playing Free-2-play games. Players that come with expectations and demands, but not willing to even or barely put a coin in to support it. Nah, it's free, so everything should be. Even screaming and whining. I've heard people saying they would never play a F2P game, and when the game they were playing switched they switched as fast - "I could never go back to pay for a game again..". It's that mentality among a part of the community that is embarrassing. The mentality, is a joke. Screaming, bitching, demanding, crying, uninstalling, flipping tables, angry posts on forums, lack of understanding, lack of patience. So much energy on negativity. What have they actually done? Tried to login the first day, during high load and potentially bugs and issues. Spoiled brats pissing on anything and everyone. As soon as something wont go their way, they go back to screaming again and switch game.. again. That's a large part of F2P-players. | |} ---- As far as your confusion about how some people act, welcome to Earth and/or the internet. As far as you telling others to "do something else with their time", the fact that you are spending your time posting on a video game message board doesn't give much weight to your own advice. | |} ---- You want the strippers pant-less or not? :p | |} ---- ---- Wherever you came from, feel free to return, there you go a free trip. The fact that you "waited" for F2P is a fairly clear indication you didn't care about he game to begin with, at least not enough to support it, so why exactly should they give you a free game and then support you with things they need to sell? Welfare line is that way >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> | |} ---- Come back in a day or two when concurrency normalizes. | |} ---- At least the F2P entitled crowd showed up, that means something right? | |} ---- ---- I know eh, how dare people expect an online game to be.........online. | |} ---- But i'm not complaining and i understand the situation. I'm using my time talking to friends and looking through the forums to waste time. What exactly are you trying to say? | |} ---- I don't have enough popcorn for this. I haven't seen a forum cluster**** over a server cluster**** for a long time. EDIT: God bless Evilfish for being the forum hero we deserve Edited September 30, 2015 by cakesphere | |} ---- This is how i read this thread: "I waited months to get something for free. Now it's not perfect, so I should get MORE free stuff. Yeah. That seems about right. I should get more free stuff, yeah." | |} ---- Look here people. This is why Wildstar failed in the first place. Because of guys like these, who poisoned the community with their venom. This type of person is so deluded that he thinks NCsoft was doing us a favor by letting us play this game, back when we were paying for it. So anyone who complained got stoned like a witch in the dark ages. Please understand that while these people are vocal they do not represent the entirety of the Wildstar community, just it's dark side. In fact this person isn't smart enough to understand that F2P does not mean people won't be buying. He thinks it's welfare. My advice to you is to give this game a chance, just for the time being. I'm sure the devs will give us something to make up for the problematic launch, cause after all, people decided to devote their time to this game as opposed to another game or another activity. Therefore I suspect you'll see a token of their appreciation for your patience. So don't let poisonous members of the community bring you down. Wait, be patient and once the dust settles give this game a proper try. You might be surprised. I hope I will be. And if you see any more deluded, malicious players such as the one I quoted, just point and laugh cause, my dear F2P players, you are here because of them, because they destroyed the community while this game was still young cause they couldn't accept any words that criticized the game and just flooded every criticism post with their venom and malice effectively killing the forum community which caused even more damage to the subscription numbers, enough them to take up the F2P style. So point and laugh. | |} ---- AHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH! no | |} ---- The devs do not need to compensate for anything. It's LAUNCH DAY. There is no amount of preparation that can be done to prevent over population. Stop demanding everything under the sun just because there's a few hours of laggyness. It's people like you that end up ruining games like Wildstar. Take your entitlement elsewhere. | |} ---- ---- Wow, just wow. Go away and please quit. Your kind of attitude is what makes MMO communities #$%@. Edited September 30, 2015 by Killance | |} ---- Honestly, your personal attack of the person you just quoted is not much better than his post was in the first place. If someone makes a post you think is rude or damaging to the community, rather than being rude in return by throwing insults their way and talking about what a vile evil person they are, how about you simply say that their post does NOT represent everyone, and you hope people will stick around even if they had a bad first impression? Edited September 30, 2015 by Lovecraft_Jones | |} ---- Yeah i get sick of vet players coming down on the f2p players. The game had no support from them that's why it went f2p. If they give players something for down time maybe some of those f2p players would become sub.players. Vet players need to come down from their mountain. | |} ---- NO DON'T YOU SEE SUBSCRIBERS ARE GOD'S GIFT TO THE FILTHY F2P MASSES YOU HERETIC | |} ---- So now pointing out a guy is talking crap when he is talking crap is a personal attack? That's kind of messed up. But then again just earlier I was reading how a woman was gonna accuse a man of *cupcake* for touching her without her permission when he was saving her from drowning. But that is besides the point. The fact is I was here when the game launched. And I've seen the damage done by people like these. I'll be damned if I'm gonna shut up when I see them doing the same thing again. They are part of the reason this game went to hell. If this game is gonna get a second chance these people have to go. Period. Edited September 30, 2015 by Evilfish | |} ---- That depends on HOW you go about pointing it out. If you quote the post and say that it does NOT represent the community, then no, that is not a personal attack. However if you quote the post, and then talk about how vile the person is, that IS a personal attack. There is nothing wrong with assuring people that someone's rude post is not representative of the community, but making a rude post yourself isn't the way to do it. That only says "my rudeness is better than your rudeness!!!", which is silly. Edited September 30, 2015 by Lovecraft_Jones | |} ---- ---- ---- I see a bikini bottom meme in the making here lol | |} ---- This is a patch. Going F2P is not a launch. It's been up for a year and never shut down so it's not a Launch or Relaunch. It's a patch gone bad. GW2 did the same exact thing going F2P about 1-2 months ago and had 0 issues. No downtime, no queues and no lag. And they had a 5.4M active player count before going F2P. So yes, my expectations of games is to move forward. If GW2 can hotfix and not require extensive down times and queues for their game when they did the same thing with a higher player field, then yes we have a right to be a little pissed. They kept promoting "PLAY ON LAUNCH DAY!" and "MIDNIGHT LAUNCH" yet midnight launch players took time off of their jobs to play a game they couldn't even get INTO for hours on end. Then to boot, if you do get in it's SUPER laggy. ArchAge had a failed launch and you know why? Because Queues, but when you did get in, there was almost no real lag. So yeah if that is considered a failed launch, this would be too even though its not even a launch. | |} ---- ---- ----